07 March 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-03-07 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Debut sessions from the Humblebums (including "Please Sing A song For Us, which JP especially liked) and Ian Carr's jazz-rock band Nucleus. Three of their tracks are run together, as are three from a new album by East of Eden. *A track from Rod Stewart's first solo album, one each from rock critics' favourites Creedence Clearwater Revival and Van Morrison; and two tracks on Elektra, one a lifelong Peel favourite (Love's "The Castle"), the other a rare appearance in a Top Gear playlist by future MOR big-sellers Bread. *Lesser-known items include tracks by Trader Horne, Dandelion artists Siren and singer-songwriter Marc Brierley. Sessions *Humblebums #1 and only, recorded 1970-02-23. "Everybody Knows That" recorded but not aired until 13 June 1970. "Everybody Knows That", "Rick Rack" and "Please Sing A Song For Us" available on the Japanese reissue of The Humblebums (Universal, 2006) *Nucleus #1, recorded 1970-03-02. No known commercial release. *Free #3 (rpt), recorded 1969-12-08, first broadcast 13 December 1969. "Mouthful Of Grass" not broadcast in this repeat. "Woman" broadcast for the first time in this show. "Trouble On Double Time", "I'll Be Creepin'" and "Mouthful Of Grass" available on "Live At The BBC (Island)". Tracklisting *MC5: The Human Being Lawn Mower (LP - Back In The USA) Atlantic 2400 016 *Jeff Simmons: Lucille Has Messed My Mind Up (LP - Lucille Has Messed My Mind Up) Straight STS 1057 *Humblebums: Please Sing A Song For Us (session) *Nucleus: Elastic Rock (session) *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Effigy (LP - Willy And The Poor Boys) Liberty LBS 83338 *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Fist Heart Mighty Dawn Dart (LP - A Beard Of Stars) Regal Zonophone SLRZ 1013 *Free: Mr Big (session) *Van Morrison: Come Running (LP - Moondance) Warner Bros WS 1835 *Humblebums: Harry (session) *East Of Eden: Habibi Baby (LP - Snafu) Deram SML 1050 *East Of Eden: Boehm Constrictor (LP - Snafu) Deram SML 1050 *East Of Eden: Beast Of Sweden (LP - Snafu) Deram SML 1050 *Love: The Castle (LP - Da Capo) Elektra EKL 4005/EKS 74005 *Free: Woman (session) *Trees: The Garden Of Jane Delawney (LP - The Garden Of Jane Delawney) CBS 63837 *Nucleus: 1916 (session) *Nucleus: Orpheus (session) *Nucleus: Pesephone's Jive (session) *Trader Horne: Here Comes The Rain (7") Dawn DNS 1003 *Wild Man Fischer: Life Brand New (LP - An Evening With Wild Man Fischer) Bizarre/Reprise 2XS 6332 *Humblebums: Rick Rack (session) *John Lennon & Yoko Ono: Who Has Seen The Wind? (b-side of single Instant Karma) Apple APPLES 1003 *Fugs: Chicago (LP - The Belle Of Avenue A) Reprise RSLP 6359 *Free: Trouble On Double Time (session) *Rod Stewart: Blind Prayer (LP - An Old Raincoat Won't Ever Let You Down) Vertigo VO 4 *Siren: Sixteen Women (LP - Siren) Dandelion 63755 *Marc Brierley: Lady Of The Light (LP - Hello) CBS 63835 *Nucleus: Twisted Track (session) *Humblebums: Mother (session) *Mick Farren: unknown (LP - Mona – The Carnivorous Circus) Transatlantic TRA 212 Decktician's log names this track as "Mona". This could either be "Mona (A Fragment)" or "Mona (The Whole Trip)" from the LP Mona – The Carnivorous Circus. *Free: I'll Be Creepin' (session) *Al Stewart: A Small Fruit Song (LP - Zero She Flies) CBS 63848 *Bread: Move Over (LP - Bread) Elektra EKS 74044 File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only ;Footnotes Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Top Gear